


PoE - Confidence

by rprambles



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Body Image, Breakfast, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Non-binary character, Self Confidence Issues, comforting a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: body image issues





	PoE - Confidence

“Pallegina.”

She stops and turns her gaze to them. “ _Ac?_ ”

Mayar tilts their head. “Does it bother you? When people stare.”

There’s a moment of quiet between the godlikes. Finally Pallegina nods. “Sometimes. I remind myself that they do not define me.”

“Not always easy to do.” They look down at their hands, at faint lines of light against blue-purple skin.

She looks at them for a moment. Then she steps forward and pulls the hood of their cloak away. Mayar swallows; it does little to hide the crystaline horns that curve around their crown but it does obscure their face in shadow somewhat. With it down they feel… exposed.

Pallegina puts her hands on their shoulders, golden eyes locked on pupil-less silver. “Listen well, _amico_. You are Mayar, Watcher and Lord of Cad Nua. You do not bow your head or hide from the ignorance of fools.” Her face softens just a little. “Your appearance has no bearing on your ability. Do not let anyone say otherwise.”

They feel something in their chest loosen. They knew it of course, but there was a power in hearing her say it. “… thank you.”

They leave the hood down the next day, hesitating before they descend to the kitchen. And there is some staring. They almost reach for their hood, but Pallegina gives them an approving nod. The Grieving Mother doesn’t give them a second look. Somehow Mayar finds that comforting too.

Hiravias recovers first, staring for only a second before grinning and focusing on his food. Aloth quickly gives himself a little shake. “Good morning, Mayar.”

Sagani makes room for them at the table and smiles almost motherly. “You look nice today.” She elbows Kana sharply and his mouth shuts with a click.

“Ah, yes.” He gives an all-teeth smile. “I didn’t know your hair was so curly.”

It sounds like an excuse, but Mayar lets it be. Eder blinks, gaze shifting slightly. “It looks soft. Is it soft?” Mayar takes his hand and places it on their head. Calloused fingers gently pet the pure white curls and Eder gasps. “Its so soft.”

Mayar can’t help a chuckle. Breakfast continues with the usual banter, Aloth reaching over to swat Eder’s hand and Kana asking a few questions, Sagani giving them a look that says she’ll hush him again if need be.

Their chest loosens that little bit again. A little more comfortable with these odd people that choose to follow them around Eora


End file.
